The Uchiha's Weakness
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Sasuke is perfect in almost every angle but there would always be this weakness... and surely it is not Haruno Sakura. SasuxSaku one shot fic


The Uchiha's Weakness

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: another one shot fic that I thought while eating roasted meat on my desk. Please read and review. and if you have read 'key to my heart', I'm very sorry for the sudden ending...wish you would enjoy it again and I'll try my best not to end it like that.

Disclaimer: I won't own anything

000ooo000

the rain splashed all over the soft earth and trembled on the casual lightning that erupted on the edge of the sky. A male ninja was standing ready to attack. His eyes, the same color as the sticky blood on his shirt, were glaring fiercely over an enemy which was wrapped in severe cuts and bruises. He was moving like a madman and in Sasuke's view his opponent would surrender any minute now.

"no… I …would never…. surrender… if you are thinking I… would…hehe" he spat on the ground confidently before falling into unconciousness.

"hn…"

Uchiha Sasuke, never before has been beaten into a battle since the day he has killed his clan's murderer. He has grown strong and reliable. His body forming into full man's built and his skin were as pale as it would normally be. His techniques in battles and the abilities to copy them with total easiness left his opponents thinking what would this person's weakness would be.

He watched the clouds circle the sky and pass his face slowly. He reflected on what his weakness would be. Before, itwere his lack of useful techniques and insufficient power but now… he has perfected all of it and has gone over those 'simple weaknesses'. He pondered more… he looked back on some of team 7's mission and realized he has never grown feeble in any way. He has proven himself to be an unswerving teammate.

_Haruno Sakura_…he suddenly remembered. He was supposed to meet her this afternoon. Though, it is not in his character to be late, he always come to her a few minutes after the said time. It was in hisintention to make Sakura be angry. Why? _Because she's sort of beautiful when she pouts and puts her hands on her waist_. He has fancied that expression. Years before, the girl has no guts to do it to him but then as the times goby, she has developed a sudden confidence and trustin him and he warmly allowed it.

He stood up and headed towards the bridge. Sakura always wanted to meet him there, for reasons he has not understood and doesn't bother understanding. He saw her leaning on the railing with curved back. Her hands covering her wonderful face.

Hastily, he moves near her and asks her what was wrong… she didn't answer, just the mild sniffs and silent tears running down her hands. He wrapped hisarms around her, making sure she would be comfortable. She leaned on him and circled her arms around his neck. Her crying sure grew worse.

His knees went weak, feeling a kind of helplessness and momentary pity for the girl in front of him. She was crying and he doesn't know what to do. He felt his stomach soften into jelly and he knew he was losing his power…

_Weakness… my own weakness… surely it is not Haruno Sakura.._

He adjusted his eyes and patted her delicately on the back. what's wrong, he repeated. She still didn't answer. He grew more gloomy and frowned at himself. _What is this kind of feeling?_ Asking himself all the things that he doesn't understand. Who would answer but obviously his mind too. _Just a simple feeling felt when your friend is unhappy, nothing to be worried about_. He calmed himself and focused his attention on her.

He saw Naruto before saddened by the people's death and his loneliness but the Uchiha heir didn't felt that horrible feeling. He shrug the argument off and ended it when Sakura hiccupped and answered his waiting question.

"I had a paper cut" she said simply and smiled almost instantly.

Annoyed, Sasuke scowled at her and instructed her to get moving for it they might end up late because she has cried over a very… juvenile matter.

_Sasuke's weakness? Surely it is not Haruno Sakura_.

000ooo000

Author's notes: err…did you like it? please review… ToT I really have strange ideas these days and it just keeps on coming.


End file.
